A TALE OF TWO RECOLORS: The Original and Hatsune Styoru
It's a story about some original fancharacters I've made!1!1 I'll add pictures when I yeah@!! Chapter 1: Execution!!!! It was, y'knowm that one day. It was the day that every story starts off on. a Thursday. Original was doing what he does best, BEING A VICTORIA SECRETS MODEL!!11!!! (Oh wait, that's awkward... nevermind!) He was running, I suppoes. and NAMGGE CAME UP TO HIM IN HIS GGE CARRIER! OH NOES! OH OH-OOWOAH! Namgge floated down becuz he is meta-god and wait what happened to the ffe carrier? Uh I dunno. So yeah he floated down and stuff and then YEAH! "We meet once again, Original..." Namgge said distastefully as he inspected Original up in down. Original stretched out his legs because that's not what Sonic does you LITTLE!1!!1! "That's right, I totally am Original!!1!!! #SUCKFORULOSER~!!11" Original screeched. He started doing some Teen Beach Movie moves when Namgge interrupted him. "Enough's enough," he growled. "Besides, that's seriously getting on my nerves. Teen Beach Movie's so yesterday. It's all about cloud 9~!!!!!!!>>1.!>1!!!" Original was taken back by this. No one had ever challenged his Teen Beach POWAHS before!!!!! Because, y'know, he's meta-god. "As I was saying before you so RUDELY!1!! interrupted me, I have a proposal," Namgge said. "Ok wat" "WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER.! BECAUSE THAT'S NOT BEEN USED BEFORE!!1! HAHAHAOHJP!" "wait what why" orignals djsaid "Hatsune the WONDERUFLFLL!!!!!! has gone on an evil rampage! She's destroying the whole CITY!! IT'S A CRISIS!!!!!!" "Well, I'm gonna make like the OCEAN and WAVE goodbye1!!!!! Don't worry, Namgge, WITH THE POWER OF TEAMWORK WE CAN DEFEAT HERRRRRR!!!!" "oh ok" ye Chapter 2: Weak Constitution!!! ANCHOVIES Namgge and Original arrived in Solenna, bcuz yknow, that's the best place to be at this moment. And there HATSUNE was, bullying the Dennis Hopper NPCS! "OBEY MY EVERY WwHIM, NAVES!!!!" she yelled. "Hey" they said "DO AS I SAY!!!!!!" "hey" the dennis hopper guard started doing these overexaggerated hand movements "Ugh this is clueless," Hatsune said. She turned and saw Orignal and Namgge. "Oh hey gais" "HATSUNE!!!!!!!" Original got a nasty finger becaus EEWWW and pointed it at her. "Omg what do u ant" "... I want your hair..." "wwoah wwhAT the-" "ORIGNAL! Namgge screamed. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP HER!" How can I stop her... (oh shoot I need quote marks) he breathed and fell on his knees like sonic in sonic x "WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!/!?!?!?!?!?" OMG THAT'S ROMANTIC!!!! CHIBI WAIFU TIEM! "ww-wwha...." hatsune said. "u luv me...? even wwith my wweave..?" "wait it's a weave...?!" original said. "ew i'm outta here" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Chapter 3- Chop Kick Block! R U DA MAN NOW!/1?!?! Hatsune was apalled. And enthralled. But very depressed. She had lost the only dude who would ever love her because sh'es kinda haggish. But then she had to go pee, because yknow, that's fanfic worthy she walked up to a pub bathroom and saw CHOP CHOP MASTAH ONION!!!!!!! "Ryu Watabe..?" Hatsune said. "Can I go in front of you in the line? I gotta pee. And I'm depressed" "I NEED TO GO JUST AS BAD AS U WHAT I HAD THIS MORNING I DON'T EVEN WANNA SAY TO U!"""" Onion guy said. "oh my gosh EWWWW TMI DUDE" "HAAAAATAHAHAHATAHATAHAAAAA!" onion guy fell down because he couldn't handle this right now the club couldn't even handle him right now Chapter 4: CRACK CRACK CRACK THE EGG INTO THE BOWL! Hatsune punched herself! I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO WIN HIM BACK! SHE SAID. "I SHOULD MAKE HIM A PERCH CAKE! Bcuz, yknow, Parappa!" "But I dunno how to make a cake... how do I make a cake?" "I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE!" arms the kistune said, "ew ur arms go away ur gr oss" "mean" he walked away ok i guess that's it CHAPTER 9001: HE THOUGHT MILK WAS PINK!!! i guess hatsune made the cake and gave it to him but that weak constitution made him go to the pub bathroom and EXPLOSIONS HAPPENED BECAUSE ULTIMATE LIFEFORMS HAVE ULTIMATE POOPS, Y'KNOW..? OH.. ORIGINAL'S NOT THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM? IMUST'VE MISTAKEN HIM FOR SOMEONE ELSE. Shadow the Hedgehog walked in, and knocked Origjanl out. "I hate recolors," he said "so does maria i made a promiss to her to not allow recolors sorrry" Your Account has been Terminated for Making a Recolor. For shame... Noooooooooooooooo i did not laugh once while making this i'm sad Category:Fanfiction Category:Amazing Category:Amazingness Category:God dammit Ross Category:What the heck Category:SUPAAAAAAAAAARR DUPAAAARRRR COOOOLLLL HEDGEHOOGSSUU Category:Supar dupar amazing Category:Super awesome Category:Super cool Category:Kawaii~